Rusty Halo
by Niknakz93
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the interactions between angel and vessel- and the horrors they go through together. Was just a single one-shot, now much more! Last chapter up now! reviews loved
1. Nick and Lucifer

In the year 2010, the Devil walked the earth- quite literally.

Well; when I say that, I mean "I" walked the earth, the Devil inside of me, making me forfeit all control to him- I didn't really have a choice once I said "Yes"

He just took over, and the slaughtering began- Hell on Earth. Once again, quite literally.

Lucifer told me that he could bring me justice for the death of my family- peace, and then maybe reunite me with them. All he asked was for me to say yes to him using me as his "vessel"

I agreed, and he vanished inside of my body, forcing me into a corner- it hurt... like fires were burning me, charring my very soul.

Like Hellfire.

At first, I couldn't handle it- I was going insane as his power overwhelmed me. I was weak; too weak to handle him riding around in my body. It was tearing me apart.

Nothing ever changed. Sure- I drifted in and out of consciousness. Sometimes, I could see what he was- once, there was this man with longish light brown hair- the words coming from my own mouth named him as Sam Winchester.

Lucifer called him his "true vessel" and that I was just plan B.

That made me realize something- you couldn't trust the Devil... I was expendable as soon as Sam said yes.

Maybe Lucifer was lying about getting justice for the deaths of my wife and child... what if I had been tricked-?

There was nothing I could do, even if I wanted to.

I was just a little voice in the back of Lucifer's head which he ignored...

Until one day.

I woke up to reality for the first time, which was being trapped inside my own body. After about a month after Lucifer had possessed me, I saw what he was seeing- which was a room full of dead people. Men, women... my stomach turned over.

And children.

"I" looked down at my hands, which were stained with scarlet, then looked up, staring at my reflection in the mirror; my clothes were bloodstained, my face just as bad.

Lucifer sighed, staring at his reflection. 'Hello Nick.' He just said, my eyes shadowy. I frowned- could he sense me or something-?

The reflection rolled his eyes. 'Yes I can.'

I frowned. 'But how? I can see you... but how can you see me?'

Lucifer sighed again, getting up- to my surprise, I remained sitting down. Like it was my choice. Lucifer turned away for a second, and then glanced back. 'Because you're awake briefly.'

I realized, and then asked. 'How long has it been?' Lucifer met my eyes briefly. 'Just over a month.'

My eyes widened. 'A-? a month-? But why is it taking so long-? Justice?'

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'Complications.' I frowned now. 'Why do I hurt so much?' I looked down at my hands, then raised them to my face- why were there abrasions there?

'Whats happening to me?' I demanded, eyes widening again. Lucifer sighed and sat down, facing me again.

'Your wearing out- your body's not strong enough to contain me...' Lucifer shrugged. 'Your dying as we speak.'

I gasped. 'Cant you get out of me then if im worthless?' I said, my voice dark.

Lucifer met my eyes. 'You already know the answer to that.' He said quietly. I looked away.

'You won't leave...'

Lucifer sighed. 'I didn't lie. I don't lie- you will get your justice. I will win... you and me together. We will get our revenge.'

I averted my eyes from myself- if Lucifer was telling the truth... maybe I should just accept that him inside was the best thing to do... use me as a vessel.

I nodded. 'You promise I will get justice?'

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes.

'We both will.'

I nodded yet again, feeling myself starting to fade. Lucifer watched me go in silence- the last thing I saw was my foreboding eyes.

There were another few times that I "awoke" but Lucifer never spoke to me, even though I tried to talk to him a few times. He just sent me back to "sleep"

While I was awake, he did awful, horrific things to me... to my body. I was shot, stabbed... and on top of all that- he made me drink something I later found out to be demon blood.

Life as a vessel of the Devil was just like Hell.

Maybe that's where I was... Hell...

When I awoke for the final time, I was facing Sam again- he looked furious, and was saying "Yes"

The feeling than ran through my body was a mixture- shock and triumph mainly.

But there was also a smidgeon of caution- Lucifer knew about the plan the Winchesters had.

I realized what was happening just before it did- Lucifer was leaving me...

But I-? I wasn't strong enough... I was barely alive as it was.

As Lucifer left, I felt the life drain out of me. I was dying.

At least I would be reunited with my family, and Lucifer would fulfil his promise of justice... just without me.

As my body hit the floor, I realized-

I would never see my family- I had said yes to the Devil...

Hell was beckoning.

My eyes closed, and the blinding light as Lucifer entered Sam vanished.

The darkness enveloped me.

**Ok- just a little one shot:) I FINALLY watched the whole S5! ***_**Happy dance!***_**It was awesome! When I saw poor Nick drop when Lucy went in Sam, I felt so sorry for him:( poor guy! So I thought I'd do this little one shot while I had a little idea in my head. Just abit of S5 though Nicks eyes- the Sam saying yes palaver, Nicks body starting to deteriorate and in the end, Lucifer leaving his body- which effectively kills him. Poor guy:( and he'll probably go to Hell just for saying Yes to Lucy- which means he wont even see his family in Heaven**

**Hope you like this little random little fic! X Nic**


	2. Jimmy and Castiel

Life as an angel's vessel is harsh- your body is put through the most awful things alive.

And I don't mean just stabbed, shot and human bumps and bruises.

I mean angelic things- I've been "killed" twice, and yet here I am- still alive. In a way.

My name is Jimmy Novak, vessel of the angel Castiel. I've been a vessel for nearly two years now.

And what a ride its been- from the very beginning, when Castiel spoke to me, told me about how God had chosen me for a higher purpose, and how my wife thought I was going insane... threatening to take our young daughter away.

And how I told him "yes" when he promised they would be safe.

So here I was- a little voice inside my own mind, which was Castiel's now. We'd been through so much together... lied to by Heaven, and then rebelled.

When Castiel fought these angels, then got dragged back to heaven, I was free.

When I escaped from the Winchester brothers, who were trying to keep me "safe" I went home. My family had not moved on, still living in the same house, the same routines... just without me.

But they weren't safe- within the very hour of my return; a demon in the form of my friend broke in, threatening to kill my family if I didn't comply.

I agreed with the Winchesters... I could never return home. My family were in danger if I did so.

We went our separate ways... until demons attacked again.

I prayed to Castiel, begging him to help; he promised!

But nothing came.

The angels had lied to me...

But things were going to get worse- I got shot. I was going to die...

And my daughter was going to suffer the same fate as me as Castiel possessed her.

I couldn't let it happen- I loved her. to have her go though the same ordeal as me... maybe worse, was unthinkable.

I begged Castiel, and he returned to me.

And as I thought, things did get worse.

When I was "awake" I soon got the gist of what was happening. The Apocalypse was upon us.

Lucifer walked free.

As Castiel steadily grew more and more human, I started to fade into the darkness. Castiel pulled me back from it though- he always did look after me, even though I gave him hell sometimes.

'Jimmy?'

I woke up inside for the first time in ages to Castiel's voice- his true voice, which sounded just how I had envisioned Heaven.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a hill, the sun setting into the ocean- making it look enthreal.

Then I saw him- well, myself.

"I" was standing, staring at myself. I looked down at what I was wearing- my formal black suit with navy blue tie. Then I looked at Castiel- he was the same, just wearing my tan trench coat.

He was looking at me with solemn eyes. I frowned. 'I'm dreaming, aren't I?'

He nodded. 'Yes.'

I didn't say anything for a start, and then I asked. 'How long do I have to stay like this? Trapped?'

Castiel's, my eyes, were sad again. 'I don't know.' I sighed, looking away. 'Oh...' then looked back to him. 'I just want to go home.'

Castiel didn't speak for a start, and then he said quietly. 'That might not ever be possible.'

I looked at the dying rays of the sun as it set into the ocean. 'Oh..' Castiel nodded sadly. 'Im sorry... truly sorry. If there was anyway to help you, I would do it.'

I smiled slightly. 'Thank you.' Castiel nodded. 'I am truly sorry- but things are going to get worse for the both of us.'

I nodded. 'Lucifer.' Castiel nodded again. 'The final battle with him draws near- we, you, might not survive.'

Yet again, I nodded- I understood.

'I know- but Lucifer must be defeated. For Humanities sake.'

Castiel stared for a moment, and then bowed his head slightly. 'You are a good person Jimmy- it pains me to have to do all this to you.'

I smiled slightly. 'Just help the Winchesters beat the Devil, and I'll forgive you.'

Castiel now smiled a fraction. 'Thank you.'

Then my world vanished into darkness yet again.

When I woke again, I was facing a fallen Dean Winchester. Sam was gone- from the words that left his and my mouth, I realized- the Devil had been defeated.

At least I had been useful- served my purpose...

But it still wasn't over- our story continued. We would face whatever came our way-

Be it Heaven or Hell.

**And heres the next little random vessel and angel "encounter" this time, Jimmy and Cas. Poor Jimmy! These vessels go through so much! And its never anything good:( Hope your liking my decision to do a few more chapters with some more chapters- going out on a limb on the last one. You'll have to wait and see;) thanks all! X Nic**


	3. Gabriel's Unknown Vessel

Ok, ok! I admit it- life as a vessel isn't too bad to be honest.

Sure- it has its moments; not being able to control my own body and stuff. But it was ok with me- after all... he did save me.

Here I am, minding my own business in the year 1803, patrolling the boundaries of where I lived, lord of the manor- Waycross in Georgia. It was dark, the sky clear and full of twinkling stars.

Then I heard the snarling behind me, I spun around to see them; a pack of wolves, their golden eyes fixed firmly on me.

My eyes widened as they advanced on me, circling around, pushing me further into the shadowy woods- then they attacked, ripping at me.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the air, making them flee. I fell back against the tree, sliding down it as my legs went numb from the bites and blood loss.

Then I saw a light, it was growing ever brighter.

Then a voice, unmistakeably male, but it sounded so clear- like a bell.

'_Do you want to be saved?'_

I looked up at the light- there was a shape inside it... a shape with wings.

'Who-? Who are you?' I asked, my eyes widening.

The voice replied in its majestic voice. 'I am an angel- an archangel.'

My eyes were so wide, that they were literally in danger of popping out. 'An- angel-?' I managed to get out.

The "archangel's" voice rumbled. 'Yes. I need your help.' I laughed slightly. 'If you've not noticed, im lying here bleeding to death.'

The winged figure shifted slightly, and then said. 'I can heal you. But only if you say yes.'

I frowned. 'But-? What do you need me for?' the angel sighed. 'I need a body- yours specifically.'

I gasped. 'Bu-! I don't want to die!' the angel sighed yet again. 'You misunderstand me- I need to possess your body to take a form upon the earth.'

I stared- could that really be possible-? Angels... archangels?

'But-? What about me? What would happen to me?' I asked the angel. He was silent for a moment, then spoke, his voice grave.

'You will still be alive, but not in control of your own body.'

As I let that information sink in, the pain from the lacerations grew- did I really have a choice?

'And if I say yes?' I wearily asked.

I got a feeling at that moment. A feeling that the angel was grinning.

'I can offer you the world. We can go anywhere; do anything when we want- no one to stop us. You will never die, never age... it'll be fun forever! I promise.'

I stared at the angel- was he telling the truth-?

The angel nodded, as if he could hear my thoughts. 'Yes. I promise.'

I sighed- I was gonna die if I didn't...

'Yes. Ok- I say yes.'

I could almost see the angel grinning as the light grew brighter.

'Wait!' I called as the light still grew brighter. 'Whats your name?'

The angel chuckled. 'Gabriel. My name is Gabriel.'

Gabriel's wings made of pure white light raised up, then enveloped me.

Everything went dark.

It was many, many years later until I woke up. But it felt like a second had passed since he possessed me. I groaned and sat up- then saw my reflection; "I" was laying on a bed, a girl in her night gown beside me.

The reflection me stared, then grinned. 'Well hello.' Gabriel grinned at me- I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

'This is what you wanted my body for? Girls?'

Gabriel laughed, putting an arm around the sleeping girl and grinning. 'Maybe. Among other things.'

I rolled my eyes- typical.

Then Gabriel frowned. 'Your not hurting are you? Sometimes possession can hurt...' I shook my head. 'I'm... fine, considering...'

Gabriel nodded. 'I'm glad.'

I frowned. 'Why would you be glad? I'm just a human...' Gabriel scowled. 'Your not "just a human" you're my vessel!'

I rolled my eyes. 'Exactly- an archangel's toy.' Gabriel shook his head. 'I'm not like the others- I do actually care about my vessel you know?' he smiled. 'Without you, I wouldn't be here. Well... on earth I mean.'

I sighed. 'Fine, fine... I get it!'

Gabriel sighed too, and then rolled his eyes. The girl stirred, and then Gabriel grinned at me.

'I'll talk to ya soon yeah? I have some unfinished business to take care of now.' He winked. 'If ya get what I mean'

I sighed yet again, and then rolled my eyes.

'Fine.' I growled.

Gabriel grinned, and then raised a hand- he snapped his fingers, and I vanished.

Great (!) so now I had some kind of perverted archangel inside of me?

Just my luck...

But things were good- he made sure I never got hurt. Of course; he did fail a few times.

Then there was our last moment.

Lucifer, the actual devil faced us- I knew all about him... Gabriel had told me his whole life's story.

Including why he left Heaven.

As Lucifer stabbed us, I heard him sigh to me.

_I let us down... I'm sorry._

The lights for both of us went out as the blade receded.

**Okie'dokie! Last chapter of the "**_**Rusty Halo"**_** story. It's a real shame they never said anything about Gabe's vessel- it probably would have been a funny story knowing him. So yup- got bored and wrote this little completely made up final chapter- hope you like it! X Nic**


End file.
